Sunlight
by Jeziik
Summary: El verano antes del sexto año de Harry fue difícil. Aislándose de los demás que se supone que lo ayudarían, se vio en una conversación con Ginny Weasley, de todas las personas, ayudándole más que nadie.


**Disclaimer: **Nahh, ya saben que no soy J. K., y la historia no me pertenece, es creación de It's Jess, saben que en mi perfil está el link a la historia original, solo me adjudico la TRADUCCIÓN.

**Summary: **El verano antes del sexto año de Harry fue difícil. Aislándose de los demás que se supone que lo ayudarían, se vio en una conversación con Ginny Weasley, de todas las personas, ayudándole más que nadie.

**Nota de autora: **Siempre pensé que Harry enamorándose de Ginny no pasaría de la noche a la mañana, una serie de eventos donde se da cuenta de pequeñas cosas que la hacían su propia persona y no sólo la hermanita de su mejor amigo y DEBIÓ pasar antes de que la viera besándose con Dean y se diera cuenta que la quería. No lo sé, tal vez estoy mal. Pero generalmente hablando de cuando te gusta alguien es lentamente, no durante la noche por los celos. Así que escribí algunas cosas para enfatizarlo…

**Nota de las dos ^^ **Déjennos saber que piensan :)

.

_Sunlight_

_._

_Por: It's Jess_

_Traducción: Jeziik _

_._

El verano antes del sexto año de Harry fue muy difícil

Sirius se había ido y el resto del mundo se había vaciado como resultado. Incluso en la Madriguera, que estaba llena de personas que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él, se sentía alejado y aislado respecto a la vida. Difícilmente podía hablar con su mejor amigo. Todas las charlas de bodas y vestidos no ayudaron. Sólo le recordaba su mortalidad.

¿Cómo se suponía que sobrevivía a esto? No podía vencer a Voldemort. No podía. Lo sabía él y lo sabían todos los demás. ¿Viviría lo suficiente para poder casarse? Matrimonio era algo que jamás había cruzado por su mente antes de ahora. Pero sabiendo que jamás podría tener la oportunidad de enamorarse, casarse y tener hijos si quería (que sí lo hacía) era algo deprimente.

Afortunadamente, éste verano era cálido, por lo que podía esconderse entre los acres en las tierras perteneciente a los Weasley durante el día donde nadie podía tratar de iniciar una conversación con él o tratar de animarlo.

No quería ser animado.

Quería sufrir.

Recordar a Sirius Black por quien era e imaginar todas las cosas que había hecho con su padre y Lupin. En qué problemas se habían metido en la escuela y qué habían hecho en la Orden. Sólo quería sentarse en el sol, solo y recordar todas las historias que Sirius le había contado con la cara iluminada y haciendo a Harry olvidar que había estado en Azkaban. Quería recordar la estúpida noche de charlas que había tenido con él el último verano, donde Sirius había bebido demasiado y Remus se había apresurado a decirle que no escuchara ni una palabra, aunque por la expresión de su cara sólo había confirmado qué tan verdaderas eran esas historias.

Luego, cuando el verano hubiera terminado y tenía que regresar a la escuela, restablecería lazos con el mundo y descubriría qué debía hacer con su vida. Disculparse con sus amigos por ser tan distante y agradecer al Señor y la Señora Weasley por dejarlo estar con ellos, a pesar de su mal humor.

Fue mientras estaba sentado bajo uno de los muchos árboles del bosque, contemplando exactamente qué tan remotamente cerca estaba de matar a Voldemort antes de que él asesinara a alguien más cuando alguien más encontró su lugar secreto.

Por supuesto era Ginny, aunque parecía sorprendida por su presencia, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando lo miró, la confusión irrumpiendo en su frente. "¡Harry!" sus piernas casi se doblaron cuando hizo un movimiento para sentarse junto a él, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Estaba sosteniendo un fresco bouquet de flores. Él no estaba seguro de cuáles eran, pero todas eran diferentes especialmente moradas y blancas. "¿Quieres algo de compañía?" preguntó con suavidad.

Se encogió de hombros, sin querer ser rudo, y esperando que ella captara el punto. La sonrisa afectada en su cara le dijo que sabía que su presencia no era deseada. Pero él no había dicho no, así que se sentó junto a él. Al menos había sido educado al respecto. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el tronco del árbol, mirando por un momento el sol que se filtraba por las ramas y las hojas encima de ella, luego cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Amo venir aquí cuando el clima es así" dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo y llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho, dejó las flores cerca de sus pies. Descalzos. Fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser viejos pantalones que había convertido en shorts, shorts más cortos de lo que hubiera pensado que la señora Weasley permitiría, pero tal vez no le molestaba dado que los usaba en casa, y tan viejos como parecían y tan rotos como estaban, dudaba que le permitiría usarlos en la escuela.

Ella debió darse cuenta que él estaba mirando sus pies porque enrolló los dedos de los pies y cruzó los pies uno sobre otro bajo las flores. Incluso tenía pecas en sus pies. Unas cuantas y muy espaciadas, pero estaban ahí. Cuando miró hacía su rostro, la encontró mirándolo, ojos curioso y ligeramente entrecerrados para evadir la luz del sol que resplandecía en el claro por encima del estanque. Él abrió su moca ligeramente una o dos veces, tratando de encontrar algo relevante para decir.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tratado de establecer una conversación normal con alguien. Y por alguna razón, apenas una semana después de julio, difícilmente cerca del fin del verano, lo quería. Al menos con ella. Ginny no le había preguntado si estaba bien ni había tratado de animarlo. Sólo se sentó allí e inició una conversación normal.

¿Qué había dicho? Algo sobre estar afuera. Tomó una profunda respiración, observando el estanque, lejos de su cara. "Hay algo sobre eso, ¿no es así? Solía pasar todos los veranos fuera de casa cuando era más jóvenes." Obvió el hecho que la razón por la que estaba fuera era porque Petunia siempre lo quería ayudando con el jardín y otras tareas. Pero siempre había algo lindo sobre el hecho de yacer sobre las flores bajo la ventana de la sala, fuera de la vista, con paz, quietud y calidez del aire de verano. "Siempre lo estaba esperando, estar todo el día fuera, quiero decir. Puedes olerlo en el aire cuando viene. Todas las flores abriéndose y las hojas regresando a los árboles, el sol calentando el suelo…" sacudió la cabeza. Ella probablemente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Él siempre había tenido un sentimiento de alivio cuando venía el verano cuando era más joven. Verano significaba que no había escuela, y no tenía que estar en la casa, así se podía desvanecer todo el día y a los Dursley no les importaba.

Cuando regresó su mirada a ella la encontró sonriendo alegremente. "Lo sé" dijo con calma. "Siempre hay una sensación de expectación, para mí, sabiendo que el verano ya viene… como dijiste, puedes olerlo en el aire… la lluvia remitiendo… paso todos los veranos aquí fuera. En el bosque. Quiero decir, no hay nada que hacer en la casa. Y todos mis hermanos siempre se rehúsan a dejarme entrar en sus juegos… no es que sigan jugando de todos modos, ya todos crecimos" suspiró, como si eso fuera un problema.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Te vi aquí, ¿sabes? Te has estado escondiendo todo el verano. Ron y Hermione están enfermos de la preocupación. Nunca saben dónde estás y están constantemente aterrizados de que te hayas ido y hecho algo estúpido. Y luego, claro, está mamá. Ella sabe que estás bien, mira su reloj, pero puedo decir que preferiría mantenerte ocupado en la casa donde puede alimentarte y asegurarse que estés feliz que dejarte afuera. No les he dicho dónde te escondes… pero lo encontrarán pronto de alguna manera si no regresas y te reconectas con el mundo."

Quería agradecerle por mantener su secreto, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca. Ella tomó sus flores y se volvió hacia él; piernas cruzadas y mirándolo a los ojos. Era extraño, él quería mirar a otro lado, pero los ojos de Ginny estaban serios, como si lo observara para saber qué debía decir a continuación.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, los ojos dirigiéndose donde él estaba seguro que podía ver su cicatriz a través del flequillo. "Está bien, señor Potter" dijo finalmente. "Te diré esto: tal vez no tengo alguna manera de alegrarte o hacerte ver que estar aquí afuera y escondiéndote es una manera inútil de desperdiciar el tiempo. Pero sabes tan bien como yo o cualquiera que haya conocido de verdad a Sirius, que él era un bromista cuando tenía tu edad. Siempre tenía diversión y disfrutaba la vida, pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos y encontraba entretenimiento donde otros tal vez no. También, aparentemente, tenía un montón de novias, pero eso no tiene que ver."

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente recordando una vez que Sirius lo había hecho reír a carcajadas con una oración. Había entrado cuando él y Hermione tenían una conversación sobre Rita Skeeter, primero había preguntado si era rubia, un poco creía y mas o menos de su edad. Y cuando contestaron afirmativamente, sin perder el ritmo o su expresión, dijo que se había acostado con ella en la escuela, como la mayoría en su año, y que dudaba que hubiera terminado en otro lugar que en un burdel, y ni hablar de un periódico.

Él no había tenido idea que Sirius le había hablado a Ginny alguna vez… pero de nuevo, la había visto sola con él en la cocina, riendo sobre algo. Y ella había parecido bastante afectada sobre la noticia de su muerte.

"Él disfrutó su vida, Harry. Creció rodeados de magos oscuros de dudosa reputación que lo odiaba, y en el momento que se las arregló para escaparse, la guerra explotó y pasó los últimos dos años de la escuela con nada más que alumnos, maestros, amigos y familia desaparecidos. Todos estaban muriendo y nadie sabía como hacer frente. Fue peor la primera vez. Nadie lo vio venir, no había una Orden para reformarse rápidamente, tuvo que ser hecha y la confianza de la gente se tuvo que ganar con el tiempo. Pasó lentamente, el gobierno estaba un poco mejor, pero todo se fue a la mierda con rapidez. Pero hubo diversión y disfrutó la vida que tuvo. Y tú estás en la misma situación que él tu papá. Ellos hubieran querido que fueses feliz. Que vivieras tu vida y siguieras adelante, no deprimirte por sus muertes. Sé que quieres estar triste y recordarlo. Pero si sólo recuerdas las cosas buenas y sigues adelante… así le harás justicia a su memoria mejor que si te quedas aquí deprimido." Hizo una pausa. "Al menos es lo que yo pienso.

Tienes 16, Harry. No 65. Tal vez estemos en medio de una guerra, pero el mundo todavía no se acaba y tienes toda tu vida enfrente de ti."

Las palabras de la profecía destellaron en su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. "Por adorable que suene todo eso, Ginny. Mi vida no va a durar todo lo que tú piensas. Voldemort está tras de mí, Ginny. Nadie sobrevive a eso."

Ella se levantó de repente, sonriendo. "Tú lo has hecho. Cinco veces y contadas. Una vez incluso sobreviviste a la muerte misma. Estoy segura que estarás bien." Harry se encontró levantándose con ella, obligándose a estar a la misma altura mientras le hablaba. "Y además, incluso si no lo estás, sólo mira a tus padres. Todos los que conozco no tienen más que decir que eran almas gemelas y el uno para el otro y de lo terrible que era el hecho que no tuvieran más tiempo juntos. Si tus padres pudieron encontrarse, ser felices a pesar de a guerra, casarse y tener un hijo, estoy segura que tú también."

Harry resopló. "Ellos no eran famosos. Nunca sabré si una chica me quiere por mí o por la idea del héroe estúpido. De cualquier manera, _nunca querré _tener un hijo en esta guerra. Especialmente si voy a morir y lo dejaré solo."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Te sorprendería saber cuántas personas te quieren por quien eres no por lo famoso que dices que eres."

Se encontró a sí mismo riendo, por primera vez en meses. "Entonces obviamente sabes algo que yo no."

Ginny sonrió de nuevo, sus labios dirigidos ligeramente hacia la derecha. Se inclinó inesperadamente y lo besó en la mejilla. "Exacto" dijo con una sonrisa.

Se volvió y se alejó caminando, flores en mano, hacia la casa. Lo miró sobre su hombro y gritó. "¡Sonríe, Harry! ¡Quien-Tú-Sabes aún no ha ganado!"

Y entones se fue, corriendo, su cabello danzando sobre su espalda como llamas en la luz del sol.

.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí se me hizo de lo más dulce, y dado que doña Rowling no se dignó a darnos algún momento romántico que casi todos esperábamos, creí que sería buena idea traducírselos :D_

_Ya saben, cualquier opinión es aceptada, y me sirvo de esta nota de traductora para hacer publicidad a mi fic en proceso: Un viaje, una oportunidad. _

_Y a mis traducciones: Quidditch Team & Lovers Read (en proceso), Padfoot & La Charla, De conversaciones y Malentendidos (ambas terminadas)._

_Bien, me voy a terminar el siguiente capítulo de mi fic :) espero sus reviews._


End file.
